seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pearl
The Pearl is the second episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Tubarina learns a lesson about telling the truth after a pearl she steals from her father's sceptre plunges into the depths of the Abysmal Kingdom. Ester and Polvina set out on a mission to help Tubarina retrieve it. Plot Tubarina sneaks into the throne room of the Shark Palace with Gummy, where she takes a pearl from her father’s sceptre to use in her shell display. Polvina and Ester are playing ball with Bib before they head to school. Tubarina and Gummy arrive and greet them. Ester throws the ball to her and it hits her, knocking her shell display out of her hands. Tubarina quickly picks it up and continues on her way as Bib chases the ball flying over him. Polvina and Ester stop Bib from chasing the ball as it falls down a cliff to the Abysmal Kingdom, a dark place that strikes fear in the two. They farewell Bib as they head off to school. At school, Tubarina shows her shell display to the class, much to everyone’s amazement. She is reluctant to tell Polvina and Ester where she got her shells, leading them to note that she can be “such a meanie sometimes”. After school, Tubarina and Gummy rush off home to put the pearl back in the sceptre. Polvina and Ester see them and decide to follow them. Tubarina rushes past Bib, but while going through a shortcut, Tubarina is thrown off Gummy when she bumps into some coral, leading her to drop her shell again. Tubarina gets her shell, but when her pearl rolls down into the Abysmal Kingdom, she decides to head down and retrieve it, despite Gummy’s objections. Polvina and Ester see this and decide to watch from the cliff, hoping that she will come back eventually. Tubarina sees the pearl fall into some rocks and goes to get it, only to find herself stuck. She calls for help and Ester decides to swim down, tying a rope of seaweed to herself so Polvina can pull her back up. Ester finds Tubarina and suggests that they move a rock, but when she cannot do so, she tugs on the rope to call for help. Polvina sees this and decides to swim down, with Gummy and Bib offering to help her. Eventually, the other four are able to move the rock, allowing Tubarina to retrieve the pearl. After returning to the top, Polvina and Ester are horrified when they hear what Tubarina did, but they decide to quickly head back to the Shark Palace before the Shark King returns. Tubarina returns the pearl to the sceptre, but the Shark King arrives and reveals that he met Miss Marla on his way home, who told him about the pearl in Tubarina’s shell display. As a result, they are punished with cleaning the courtyard. Notes *This is the only episode to feature the Abysmal Kingdom but not the Abysmal Princess, Bia. She would make her debut in The Toy. Gallery Click here to visit The Pearl's gallery